Teen Titans: Hidden
by SilverWolf255
Summary: Hazel is not like everyone else. She has superpowers. Honest. She can manipulate any kind of metal. True, it seems cool, but it's a nightmare. She doesn't fit in anywhere and she's always afraid of hurting someone. It seems as though she will never fit in. But when her family moves to the city for what she was told had something to do with father's work, what will she do?
1. Prologue

**So, I've completely changed Cora's story. The truth is that there have been about seven different versions of her, so I decided to get rid of her entirely and replace her with Hazel. Her profile is on my profile page. Sorry to all you fans of Cora, but the whole thing got a little frustrating for me. You see, it all started when Cora Richards was an OC I called Mockingbird, but I soon found out that Mockingbird was already a superhero. Then, I made Cora Richards into Magpie, a girl who worked for Slade, but then I found out that Slade was technically dead and I gave up on that idea, simply making her into a character just like Terra after I saw episode three of season two of Teen Titans (I spent all my money on seasons 1-5 of Teen Titans. So far, I just finished season 4 and I am going to watch episodes 1-3 of season five a little after now). After a while, I found out that it's very difficult for me to write an entire (at least) five chapters of Cora just plain on the run for her powers. I decided it would be too bland. So, I created a different character entirely. Hazel Donnely. I hope you like her. **

**Please Review!**

* * *

_The two girls glanced shyly at one another. Their mothers smiled and kneeled down next to their daughters, whispering to them to go on and greet wach other. "Hazel," one of the girls' mothers announced. "This is your cousin, Sophia." The girl named Hazel waved weakly, exchanging a nervous smile with Sophia. _

"_Hi, Shophia." Hazel said in a squeaky, toddler voice. Sophia waved back. _

"_Hi, Hazel." Hazel smiled a little less nervously and began walking forward. She pointed to the small wooden swing hanging from a nearby tree. _

"_Shophia, do you wanna go on da swing?" She asked. Sophia grinned. _

"_Yeah, Hazel. You can go first." Sophia began jogging towards the lonely swing, but stopped when she saw Hazel wasn't behind her. She waited patiently until her younger cousin caught up before walking down to the swing. _

_Hazel climbed onto the swing and giggled joyfully. "Swing me! Swing me!" she laughed. _

"_Hold on." Sophia warned, grabbing to ropes. Hazel clenched her small fists around the fraying ropes of the swing. Sophia pulled the ropes back and let go. _

"_Weeeee!" Hazel cried in delight as she swung forward. "Again! Again!" she demanded. Sophia pushed the back of the swing and Hazel giggled as it flew forward again. "Weeeeee!" she cried as the swing flew up and down. "Mommy! I'm flying!" She giggled joyously. Her mother waved and smiled. _

"_Yes, Hazel. You are flying." she called back. _

"_Shophia's turn! Shophia's turn!" Hazel announced, hopping off the small wooden swing. Sophia smiled and climbed up onto the wooden board. "I'll swing you!" Hazel cheered. _

"_It's okay, Hazel. I can swing by myself." Sophia chuckled. _

"_Let me try! Please?" Hazel pleaded. _

"_Okay," Sophia nodded. "you can try." _

_Hazel pushed the back of the swing with all her might, but she wasn't strong enough to make the swing go. "Aw." Hazel said in frustration, sitting down. _

"_It's okay, Hazel. I can swing by myself. See?" Sophia began kicking her legs and, to Hazel's amazement, the swing started to move. _

"_Wow..." Hazel gasped. "Teach me! Teach me!" Hazel jumped up and down, clapping her hands happily. _

"_Okay." Sophia grinned, sliding off the swing and helping Hazel on. "Now, kick your legs." Sophia began, but Hazel was already kicking her legs wildly. After a while, she stopped, panting. _

"_Aw man. It didn't work." she pouted. Sophia shook her head. _

"_That's because you did it wrong. You have to do it like this." Sophia explained, sitting down on a nearby log and showing Hazel precisely how to kick her legs. _

"_Oh." Hazel said thoughtfully. She frowned in concentration and began kicking her legs just as Sophia had been. Suddenly, she felt the swing begin to move beneath her. "Hey!" she cried happily, "I did it! Mommy!" she called to her mother, who was chatting with Sophia's mother. "I did it! I rided the swing and no-one had to push me!" _

"_Good job, Hazel." Her mother clapped. Hazel began kicking her feet again, and, just like before, the swing moved. _

"_Mommy! Mommy! I did it again! Did you see me?" But her mother was already chatting again with Sophia's. "Aw. She missed it, Shophia." _

"_Don't worry, Hazel. I saw it." Sophia smiled warmly. Hazel smiled back. _

_After a while, the girls ended up inside Sophia's house. The two of them had been playing dolls for a short time. Suddenly, Hazel held up a doll. "Shophia! Shophia! I have the exact same dolly at my home!" she said, waving the doll around in the air. _

"_Really?" Sophia asked, brushing another doll's hair. _

"_Really! Her name is Chrissie! And I take her everywhere!" Hazel blurted excitedly. _

"_You didn't bring her here." Sophia pointed out. _

"_Well, Mommy didn't let me. She said Chrissie would get lost." Hazel pouted. _

"_Oh. Maybe she would have got lost." Sophia shrugged, pulling her doll's hair in a ponytail. _

"_No. I always take extra good care of her. She's my favorite toy in the whole wide world!" Hazel stopped suddenly. "What's your favorite toy in the whole wide world?" Sophia looked up from her doll. _

"_I'll show you." Sophia said, getting up and walking over to her stuffed-animal covered bed. She reached underneath a stuffed dog and pulled out a mangled toy cheetah cub. "His name is Spots and he's my favorite toy ever." she explained, hugging the toy tight. _

"_He's so cute!" Hazel squeaked, reaching out to pet the stuffed animal. She giggled. "His tummy is so soft!" _

"_Hazel. You have to come over again. We can play dolls and stuffed animals and ride on the swing and have the best day ever!" Sophia gasped. "Maybe we can have a sleep-over!" _

"_That would be so much fun Shophia!" Hazel squealed, "We have to tell Mommy!" _

_As soon as night fell and the girls where yawning, their mothers came upstairs to pick Hazel up. "But Mommy," she complained, "I don't wanna go home. We have to stay here with Shophia." _

"_Don't worry." her mother whispered. "We'll come back to visit." _

"_Promise?" Hazel yawned. _

"_Promise." Her mother said. _

"_Bye-bye, Shophia." Hazel waved sleepily. _

"_Good-bye, Hazel." Sophia waved back. _

* * *

**Just in case you were wondering, this is when Hazel was three years old, so it was a dream. This is kind of a preview of the whole story. I'm planning on making a trilogy. I've already got all three storylines set up. **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter two is here! Yay! **

**So, I haven't gotten any reviews yet. And one of the reasons I post stuff on is to see how people react to my stories. I love reading what you have to say about my writing. **

**Oh, and I might not be able to update for a while. School's about to start. Ugh...**

* * *

Hazel shook her head in confusion. She'd had the same dream almost six nights in a row. Whhat could they mean? She hadn't told her parents yet. But who knows? Maybe Sophia was a real person. Hazel shrugged the thought away quickly, walking over to her dresser and grabbing the school clothes she had left out the night before. Jeans ands a graphic t-shirt with a cartoon Earth in a rowboat with the words, "Our Earth Rocks!" underneath it. She wasn't exactly one of those crazy environmentalists, but she at least wanted to show that she cared to make a good first impression at her new school in the big city.

* * *

"Good morning, Hazel." Hazel's mother greeted as she jogged down the stairs.

"Morning, Mom." Hazel replied as she hit the bottom step. She wondered for a moment if she should ask her mother about the strange Sophia girl from her dreams, but she forgot about it relatively quickly. "So, Mom." she said instead. "What's for breakfast?" Her mother pointed to the pantry.

"Breakfast or oatmeal. Your choice."

"What kind of oatmeal?" Hazel wondered, brushing a stray strand of blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Peach." Hazel made an "ew-that's-disgusting" face and gagged.

"Why do we even have that flavor? No-one in this family eats it."

"It always comes in the same box as the blueberry oatmeal you love, so it's both or nothing." Hazel groaned in response, walking over to the pantry and grabbing the box of Honey-Nut Cheerios and setting it on the table next to the milk her mother had put there recently.

"And I forgot a bowl." Hazel grumbled, stumbling over to the cabinets and standing on her toes to grab one of the plastic bowls. She reached as high as she could but not high enough. Her fingers bumped against the bowl and it only slid further away from her hand. "Ugh! Why couldn't we get bowls with some kind of metal in them!" she hissed through her teeth. "Mom. Can you grab the bowl?"

"Sure, honey." her mom walked over to the other side of the island and grabbed the bowl effortlessly.

"Being short sucks." Hazel grumbled, bringing the bowl over to her spot at the table. She poured the cereal into the bowl first and then filled the bowl with milk. Her mother leaned over and glanced inside Hazel's cereal bowl.

"That's way too much milk, Hazel. You'll never be able to finish it."

"Yes I will." Hazel grumbled, shoving a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"Hazel, it's such a waste. Next time, pour less milk into it." Hazel's mom pointed out.

"It's not a waste if I finish all the milk." Hazel said, annoyed by her mom's comments. _This is not a great way to start the first day of school in the city_, Hazel thought, shoving another spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

* * *

Hazel glanced down at her empty cereal bowl and glared at her mom. "I finished all the milk. See? Not a waste."

"Hazel! Fix your attitude or you'll get kicked out on your first day!" her mother commanded.

"I'm sorry, Mom. But I'm nervous. I'm different. I can't fit in anywhere. Remember?" Hazel asked, holding her hand over the spoon. Her eyes glowed blue and the spoon bent in half as if an invisible hand had grabbed it and crushed it. Hazel's mother's eyes filled with tears.

"Hazel, I know you're different. But it's for a reason."

"What reason!? Dad looks at me like I'm the Devil! He hates me!" Hazel yelled.

"Curb your temper!" her mother hissed. "Your father loves you the same as I do! He just...reacts differently."

"Yeah, he hates me." Hazel muttered under her breathe, picking up her cereal bowl and tossing it in the sink before holding her hand up with her palm facing the bent spoon. Her eyes glowed blue again and the spoon straightened and flew into Hazel's hand. She placed the spoon on the butcher-block island and closed her still glowing eyes in concentration. Suddenly, the spoon flew into the sink. Hazel turned around and headed towards the stairs. "I'm going to get my stuff, Mom." she explained, disappearing into her room.

* * *

Hazel walked back down the stairs clutching her torn blue backpack. Her mom was packing Hazel's binder. "Did you feed Maverick?" her mother asked. Hazel dropped her backpack.

"I completely forgot! He's still in his pen!" She ran into the mudroom area of the house. As soon as she entered the room, Maverick leaped to his paws, barking joyously at his owner's arrival. "Morning, buddy." Hazel greeted. Maverick hopped excitedly, his half-pricked brown ears flopping. "Do you wanna go outside?" The puppy yipped happily in response, licking his nose eagerly. "I'll take that as a yes." the puppy barked, wagging his curly tail vigorously as Hazel outstretched her right arm in the direction of the pen. Her eyes glowed blue and the pen split open and Maverick burst out and into Hazel's arms. "I love you too, buddy." Hazel giggled as Maverick licked her face all over. She set the scrawny pup down gently and walked over to the door that led to the backyard. Maverick scratched playfully at her leg as she opened the door like any normal girl would, temporarily letting her knowledge of her dangerous powers slip away. As the door opened, the skinny, black and brown freckled mutt charged outside, yapping like crazy. "Okay, buddy. I get it. You want your food." Hazel laughed as Maverick ran in wild circles around the yard. She bent over and picked up the small, metal dish with Maverick's name carved into it. Upon being touched, the bowl shivered and Hazel recoiled her hand swiftly, as if she had just discovered her powers. "Oh, yeah." she sighed, using her powers to lift the bowl and bring it to the garage, where Maverick's food was kept in a tub. She opened it and poured some of the dog food into Mavericks metal dish and left the garage.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. The ending is kinda strange and the whole chapter might seem a bit rushed, but I've just started with this one and (hopefully) my stupid rushed writing style will stop and I'll be able to write like a civilized author. **

**Oh, and Maverick is based off of a real dog. My grandparents' old dog Sam died, and they got two younger dogs from the animal shelter named Honey and Adlea. Honey is a honey colored hound mix and Adlea is a tall, skinny dog with half-pricked ears and also black freckles from her nose to her shoulders and brown freckles down to the tip of her tail. Adlea actually came from either Arabia or Egypt (I really don't remember). Her family had to give her up because she's a wild dog and they were going to be triplets. **

**Please Review! **


End file.
